Fallout Equestria Fallout Bay
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Inferno and the gang are in a race against time to grab a bomb and make a run for it before all life is destroyed
1. Chapter 1 Unfolding Luck

Fallout Equestria Fallout Bay Chapter 1 Unfolding Luck

The calm but radiation like water could reflect Inferno's face but was replaced with Roseluck's face before a sudden ripple interrupted that one moment of Inferno's happiness that was now a distant memory.

"I'm really worried about him Armor. He's been staring down at the water for almost an hour," Sally said concerned.

"Me too but all we can do is be there for him and hope he gets better," Armor replied.

Sally couldn't argue after what she caught a glimpse of when Slyvia got dragged (literally and figuratively) to hell by whovere replaced Inferno that that mysterious stallion warning them that he will be watching then and kill Inferno in due time.

All those things took Sally astray ever since she was saved from those horrible stallions.

"Are we getting close to the Bay yet?" Inferno asked walking towards her and Armor.

"We should be in a little bit," Sally confirmed taking a firm grip on the steering wheel.

Inferno went lower into the lower deck and closed the door to finally take a nap after being deprived of sleep because they all had to avoid those raiders in order to reach the Ponyville Harbor then leave.

Armor looked down before taking off his full head helmet to reveal a stallion with a white coat, black mane and hazel eyes. Sally almost lost control of the wheel if she didn't grab onto it tightly but couldn't figure out how Armor Plate became so hot just from taking his helmet off.

"Sally you ok? You're starting to have a nosebleed," Armor said pointing to her nose.

She looked down to see little droplets of blood began to show then Sally grabbed some tissue to wipe it off. Armor raised a single eyebrow confused at what just happened and how she handled it.

Down below them Inferno closed his eyes and opened and them back up to be in a flower garden.

"Inferno," a familiar voice called out in a singsong voice.

He turned around quickly to see Roseluck standing there with a sunflower in her mane smiling brightly at him, she ran after him and hugged Inferno tightly.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Roseluck said.

"I promise," Inferno promised.

As the memory began to fade Inferno woke up then sat upright remembering Rose's face when she laughed at everything and how worried she'd get during his deployment into enemy territory.

He pulled out a card he made during Hearts and Hooves Day that read:

 _To my dearest Roseluck_

 _Baby you know me more than I know myself sometimes_

 _Your Husband,_

 _Inferno Ashburn_

His own hooves shook from how he wrote it and tears started to fall onto the card even when Inferno closed his eyes, it was Roseluck couldn't escape his mind and just wanted to die to see her again.

Taking out his pistol and looking at it, Inferno placed it on his forehead but threw it down.

 _I can't leave my friends behind! Oh what a fool I am!_ Inferno sobbed into his pillow.

All of a sudden a gentle hoof touched Inferno and when he turned around to look he saw Armor, his best friend and best damn soldier in all of the Solar Empire.

"Hey bud I know you miss Rose as much as I do but killing yourself isn't going to help anypony and you know it," Armor said in a stern tone.

Inferno looked down in disappointment at his attempted suicide because of Roseluck's death. "Your right Armor I'm a fool for ending my life...I didn't think about you and Sally. I was so focused on myself and what mistakes I made when you guys have helped me more than a shrink ever would think of.

"Yes now we are going to find that bomb Slyvia mentioned and keep it going," Armor proclaimed.

Inferno nodded standing upright. "Set a course for Fallout Bay!"

Sally continued to steer while whistling a soft tune until she happened to spot a docking bay.

 _Here we are where it all began_ Sally said wiping a single tear from her face and docked without further problems.

She pulled out a picture of her brother Crimson Red who didn't make it and was among the dead ponies after the nuclear blast.

 _I miss you everyday brother and I hope your watching me from above_ Sally looked up with tears streaming down her face.

Wiping those new tears and setting the picture by the window as a reminder of who Sally is. Inferno put his beside Sally's in the same area making Armor smile brightly as they hopped off their boat in search of that bomb.

"So what from Slyvia said she mentioned a bomb next to some synth ponies a few clicks from here. Now before we head off through this, do keep your guard up" Inferno warned them about potential horrors in this Bay.

"Understood," Armor and Sally said in unison.

Loading and checking all their weapons to make sure they don't jam up or overheat they all walked up into murky fog induced bog. Armor used his helmet flashlight to keep tabs on any surprise attacks so they could be ready for everything.

All of a sudden a giant mutated lobster rose from the shrubs it used as a hiding spot and snapped one of it's claws at Inferno but he shot the lobster in it's soft spot.

Armor activated his chain gun that had rapid fire and after shooting the mutant lobster for a whopping 5 minutes, the giant monster came down with a huge thud.

"Good job Plate it's a good thing I upgraded your suit or armor to have more powerful weapons incased and it was successful," Inferno said smiling a little.

 _It's a start, I think once our little adventure begins to close then he'll find a way to smile again_ Sally hoped her friend would crack up a smile one time or another.

"We'd better hurry before that bomb goes off," Sally said.

The two stallions walked over to catch up with the changeling mare.

Walking up the docking bay the hooded stallion looked over to see pictures of Roseluck and Crimson Red.

 _What are these doing here?_ He asked himself upon further examination.

Looking at them, this stallion could now understand what those photos mean.

"Inferno's wife Roseluck and Sally's dead brother Crimson Red. They left them here for me to collect for when Inferno and I will meet again," he said taking both photos and placing them in his cloak pocket.

He walked further with a recent bloody scythe as a head of a mutated crab's blood dripped on the wet ground with every step he took.

Inferno and this hooded stallion will meet again.

Very soon.

Armor lined up the sniper focus on a synth pony taking guard around a purple like ball inside a container giving it that glow, showing that this bomb could be proven devastating.

"Do you see the target?" Inferno said straining his eyes to look.

"Yea it's a purple ball inside a container and it's giving off an unnatural glow which spells bad news for us and anypony else trying to survive this hell," Armor explained.

"One question about that: How would we get to it with those synth ponies swarming it like flies?" Sally asked.

"We'll have to do this strategically caused one wrong move can be deadly. Armor you take one air forces synth ponies with your armor piercing sniper bullets while Sally and I infiltrate inside and take out any synths we happen to pass by," Inferno planned out.

"Alright I'll keep a sharp eye for any air forces above," Armor replied.

Inferno gave him a salute and both ponies slid down a ramp and hid behind an abandoned side of a building.


	2. Chapter 2 Remains

Fallout Equestria Fallout Bay Chapter 2 Remains

Armor lined up the shot again, with a deep breath he fired a single shot to the head causing it to short circuit and die.

 _That's our cue to move_ Inferno moved Sally to another hiding spot.

A ground synth pony almost caught them if Sally didn't stab him with a changeling like sword making him short circuit before falling down dead.

"Thanks," Inferno thanked her for helping them keep hidden.

Sally winked. A loud thud of another dead synth pony came crashing down hard.

"Wow I never knew Armor was such a good shot," Sally said thoroughly surprised.

"Yea he's pretty good," Inferno replied.

"Let's keep moving before we get caught," Sally said moving quietly with Inferno following close behind.

The flaming stallion killed 3 more ground synth ponies that short circuited upon contact with magic.

"Alright we should be ready to take them out and dismantle that bomb before another nuclear wind comes by," Inferno said.

Following the flaming stallion into a white room that housed synth ponies who were shut off which made it seemed too easy somehow.

 _This seems to be too simple...I actually thought those ponies were going to attack_ Sally thought.

Inferno checked out the room, investigating every inch of it. Beakers among other science supplies laid on the table but Sally picked up a book titled: **Synth Technology** in bold letters.

"Hey Inferno come take a look at this," Sally said bringing his friend's attention.

Inferno walked over to Sally and saw the book she was looking at.

"Synth Technology huh? I have heard of it during my time in the Solar Empire it being a sort of a how to create and maintain synth ponies," Inferno explained.

"That's gone out of the window," Sally replied tossing the book away.

Inferno spotted the bomb in a really hard casing that protected it from any harm. Sally took one glance at it and her eyes shrinked as she was in a trance of some kind, Inferno looked over and waved his hoof around Sally's face to snap the changeling back to normal but no luck.

"Sally…" Inferno said her name before slapping the back of her head.

That seemed to do the trick as Sally shook herself and felt a headache.

"Ouch what happened?" Sally asked trying to shake some cobwebs out of her mind.

"You were in some sort of trance and I broke you out. It might be because of the purple fluorescent light coming from it," Inferno replied pointing to the bomb.

"Removing it from the casing is risky so we'll have to drop it at the bottom of the ocean just to be on the safe side," Sally suggested.

Inferno nodded in his approval. "Good idea Sally let's do it."

Armor had his scope trained on any synth ponies who were going to attack. The hooded pony appeared behind the armored stallion and presented his scythe in front of Armor as a makeshift mirror to signal him he was here.

"YOU! What the hell do you want?!" Armor said bringing out his automatic weapon system ready to fire at any moment.

"Do not be hostile I am only here for Inferno. You see I need to send him a message," he said in a calm tone of voice.

"I can pass it on to him," Armor replied sharply.

Before the hooded stallion could talk a synth pony was running after him but he sliced it in half before it had a chance to attack with parts falling everywhere; that shocked Armor, so much so that he disabled his weapons.

"My message is right here," he said pulling out a small note from his right pocket inside his cloak.

"I'll be sure Inferno will get it," Armor promised.

With a gentle nod the hooded stallion left without saying another word.

 _That is one strange stallion_ Armor thought it was odd he just magically appeared out of nowhere.

Inferno levitated the casing containing the purple ball bomb with help from Sally as they left the containment facility unscatthed. They eventually gave one big toss and the field sank to the bottom only releasing a couple of bubbles before completely going under.

"Good job you two so what took so long? I almost thought those synths got you," Armor said worried sick.

"We saw this," Inferno replied showing him a tape recorder and played it.

"Tuesday 12AM I am near completion of my new and improved synth ponies will be testing under a notion that I'll never be alive if a potential nuclear disaster should present itself...I hope these synths can protect this bomb so all life can disappear from this world."

The recording cut out with a familiar voice on it that Inferno knew all too well.

"It sounded like Twilight Sparkle...but she perished like the rest of them in the explosion," Inferno said thinking how Tia's faithful student was able to create synth ponies.

"Dunno maybe she gave them life before she died that could be a possibility," Sally said stating a possible answer.

Armor gave an agreeable nod at Sally's possible reason Twilight was in that recording and creating synth ponies.

"Maybe…" Inferno said still in disbelief.

All three of them walked down the way and through rat infested bogs until Inferno noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out of Armor's suit.

"Hey what's that?" Inferno asked removing that paper from his friend's suit.

 _To Inferno,_

 _The best advice I can give you is...our time is growing near for our final confrontation. Don't try to deny your inevitable fate Inferno for it will only hasten your demise. I will be watching you...old friend…._

Inferno's hooves shook a little upon finishing reading the note.

"Inferno you alright?" Sally asked walking towards him.

He snapped back to reality, placed the strange note in his saddlebag then continued to walk down the path.

Above the three survivors was that stallion who watched them walk.

"In due time Inferno...in due time," he said disappearing into some trees.


End file.
